


Demon Possessing Girlfriend Utterly Corrupts You

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, dark AF, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M] [Possession] [Corruption] [Rape] [Rough] [Degradation] [Throat-Fucking] [Existential Horror] not really [Nice Guy] mention of [Watersports] [Supernatural Fuckdoll]
Kudos: 1





	Demon Possessing Girlfriend Utterly Corrupts You

**Author's Note:**

> Performance Notes: It's important to note the duality of the two: the human is... scared. And tired. She hasn't slept well in days. There's a THING that's been whispering in her head. She carries immense guilt and shame for what it's made her see and do... and how those darker things are things she's craved. 
> 
> The demon... well. Imagine you were given the opportunity to learn a language you've always wanted to know. You now have the vocabulary, but you don't know idioms, nuance yet. Like how it uses the rest of her, this human meatsuit is weird, and using her mouth, her tongue, her lips, her brain to access language should all be like an inexperienced pilot slowly getting the hang of things. 
> 
> Don't play the crazy, play the curiosity, play the visceral hunger, play the toying. The crazy always takes care of itself. Play with the words even as you're looking to show both the possessed woman and the boyfriend how actually fucked up they really are.
> 
> Author's Note: Look, this gets really dark and pretty heavy. I started writing this as a means to explore possession from a very particular point-of-view and now I feel dirty, on the inside. I imagine this will appeal to a very small audience, but those who will enjoy it, will probably REALLY enjoy it.

\---START---

(Knocking. Once or twice. Silence. Then, urgent. Finally, the door opens up. She lets out a sob:) Oh. Oh God, no. You came back. Why did you come back?

(Pleading, desperate:) Leave. Please, my love. You have to go. There's nothing you can do for me. I'm lost. I'm lost and there's no coming back. 

Save * yourself. *

I love you. I love you for trying. But, you... you saw what happens – what it * made * me do. What it made * me * do to you - 

(Dark, hollow laugh) Yeah. Yeah. You came back. I...

(Resigned) You... might as well come in, then. I guess. (Footsteps before the door swings shut.) You don't... you don't look so good. You haven't... haven't been sleeping, either, have you?

I keep hearing... this thing. In the back of my head. All day, all night. When I close my eyes... it gets louder. Like...a warning. 

(Dark, smoldering anger:) It. Won't. Stop. It hasn't stopped... since that night.

(Takes in deep, shaking breath, then tearfully:) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For all of it. I screwed up, I screwed up so bad - 

(Snapping:) Stop * saying * that. How could * any * of this be ok? You just... you don't * deserve * this. * You * didn't deserve any of this. 

(Straining against the demon stirring:) I tried so hard... so hard to be good to you. For you. My sweet, gentle love. I really did. No matter what happens, please, please, please remember that - 

(Lets out a groan of pain) It's... it's coming. I can feel it. The noise... the noise... it's getting louder. I can feel it, behind my... behind my eyes. Rattling in my ears. Vibrating... through my skin. 

(Whispering) It knows you're here.

(Desperately) Run. Run, my love. While you can. (Crying out in pain:) Please – I can't...I can't hold it back, you see? I can't – I don't know how. 

(Curling up) Oh. Oh * fuck. * Like... like the worst... migraine...

(She tries to scream – and, it's cut off. Silence. Then, the DEMON inside of her speaks, slowly, getting the hang of this mouth, this language, this brain:) Pain. Strain. Brain. Stain. Lain. Grain.

(A little faster) Sane. Bane. Lane. 

(At normal pace) Dinner. Hello... dinner.

She hurts. This feels it. This. * This * (Licking teeth, wetly.) “This.” * I. * Correct?

Singular. Form. Like you. (The human voice comes out, trembling:) “My love!” (Back to demon:) Yes. Dinner. (Little laugh:) Meal. Sustenance. Belly-full. (Singing/murmuring) Yummy-Yummy-I-got-love-in-my-tummy. You. (Beat) My love. 

Didn't she tell you to run? (Another little laugh) * I * wanted her... to tell you that. 

Wolf chases rabbit. Lion, antelope. Cats, mice. (Questioning) Mices. Meeces. (That little laugh) Dinner. 

(Thickly, seductively) Run, dinner. Be good meeces. For * I. * Me.

(Genuinely curious) You don't run. Not able. (Correcting self:) Urr...*un*able? (Grumbling) Stupid meat language. Stupid mouth-words. Stupid meat sounds. So stupid. You're all... stupid.

(Muttering mostly to self) Not enough eyes. Not enough... (struggling) appendages. 

(Smirking:) La-tin? She doesn't know it. You, my Yummy-Yummy, don't know it, either. Why ask stupid question when you should be running?

“Jurassic Park”? Oh. Yes. She saw it. In theaters. At movies. When world was bigger. Wait. No. She... she was smaller. Hid behind... mommy's purse. When dino-saurs came out. (Laughs) There are so many of them where I come from, Yummy-Yummy. Where did you think they all went?

Notnotnotnot. Not. * Not. * Why would I * not * be serious? (Beat) T-Rex. She is not one. * I* am not one.

(Threatening, seductive) Staying still only makes me bored. When I am bored, I will hurt her meat. Because, it will hurt * you.* Then, I will hurt * your * meat. I will hurt * your * meat because it will hurt * her.*

Bodybodybodybody. Body. Bo-dies. BAW. DIES. Yes. Bodies. I like. Hurting. 

(Smiling) Like the last time, Yummy-Yummy. Tell me you remember... the last time. The first time. I came to play. 

(Evil giggle dissolves into the human's voice coming out in an urgent, seductive whisper:) “Oh, I don't know what's gotten into me. But, I need you, my love. I * need * you.”

(Demon voice again:) You were so confused. So hesitant. At first. Then, you got into it. All the things... all of the things you told her you had no interest in... there she was. 

Ready. Willing. Able.

(Mock whispering) She doesn't remember much, Yummy-Yummy. I was there, but not like this. Not this... in control. (Laughing) She thinks all of this hurt in her meatsuit is from * me.* 

Should * we * tell her what... dirty, filthy things... you got up to when you were allowed...?

It was so, so much fun for you. Until it wasn't.

(Matter-of-factly) It didn't take long. For you to learn. How strong this meatsuit can be. It didn't take long. For you to learn. That all things... have a price.

The price, Yummy-Yummy, is always: your fun comes at the cost of * my * fun.

And, it was so much fun, pinning you down and making you cum, over and over and over until you just couldn't anymore and your cock was raw and your asshole sore and her skin dripped with your seed and your voice was hoarse and gone.

(Mocking) “Oh God, stop, please!” you screamed. “I'll do anything! Anything!”

“Anything.” Do you remember what I made you do? (Giggles brightly) Oh, she does. I let her come back, right then, shivering and trembling as you * thanked * me for the gift of her piss. Right down your whore throat.

(Savoring the words) Whore. HO-ARE. * Throat.*

Shame. So much shame. For both of you. Shame, shame, shame, shame. 

(Sniffs the air) Oh. Will you look at that. I can smell how... oh. How angry you are. Rage. Fury. Fury, Nicholas J.

(Almost innocently) I can also see your cock straining in your pants. 

(Truly curious:) Why is it “pants”? Not “pant”? She doesn't know. So, I don't know. Do * you * - 

(The demon is CHOKED, cutting her off. Struggle sounds for a little while, then – the human, still being choked is let out:) You're... you're * hurting * me... (He lets go and she gasps and coughs and shakes in panic and fear) ...what... what are you doing...? (She begins to cry... and, it turns into the demon laughing)

(Mocking) “What are you doing?” How could you, Yummy-Yummy? How * could * you?

And, why * is * your cock so * hard *?

Cock. Co-ok. Fills the mouth, doesn't it?

(Playing with the word, putting different emphasis on the syllables) Cock. Cock. Cock. 

Do you want to fill this mouth with your cock again, Yummy-Yummy? (Little laugh) You were so surprised when it looked like she had finally * learned * something that first time, that last time. She had always been so timid. Hesitant.

(Mock whispering) You know what she calls it? In her mind, behind her eyes, you can see it, can't you? (Mocking whisper:) “That fucking chore.”

(Mocking) “I want to make you feel good, but... I don't think I'm that kind of girl.” “I'm just not really in the mood for that tonight.” “Can't we just make love instead?” Between you and me, Yummy-Yummy, she could see through your stupid lies just as you could see through hers. See the way your eyes would strain. Your mouth would tighten. Hear the hollowness of your mouth-words. 

“Oh, it's ok,” you'd say. “We could try something different.” “Yeah, that feels better.”

Liar, liar, pant on fire.

Oh, look at you. All that Howling Commandos – (Corrects self) Fury. Anger. All that... frustration. You don't have to say anything. In fact...

Let's put this meatsuit... down on its knees. Right in front of you. Hands on your thighs.

When you look down, what do you see in these eyes, staring back at you? (Seductively) She's not here right now, is she. But, this mouth is.

This throat is. 

She sucked you off so good, didn't she, that first time, that last time? Now, the question is: when you started to thrust into her mouth and you were stopped, do you think it was her or me that did that?

(Little laugh) Take out your cock. Take it out, Yummy-Yummy. Take it out and feed this mouth. It's hard for a reason, correct? (A long beat... then, SFX: a zipper is pulled down. The demon laughs:) Yes, Yummy. Yummy. Put. Your love. In. My. Tummy. (And, tentatively, he feeds his cock to her, but soon... picks up the pace. A little. Ad lib for a little while, then, pulling away, the demon barks:) You call that a facefuck, you spineless little shit? 

Fuck the back of her throat. Make her gag and cry and snot all over you.

Do it. 

DO IT – (He does, and ad-lib a MUCH more aggressive, downright cruel face-fucking. He's got a lot of pent up aggression and arousal he's working out, after all. The gagging begins in earnest, now, and this time when he pulls out of her mouth, it's the HUMAN that speaks, scared and confused - ) Oh, God, what's... what's happening? My love – my love, what're you – 

(And, he shoves his cock back in her mouth, muffling her words for a few thrusts, and now she struggles and cries and out around – and, he stops and she's able to gag and spit and gasp) – get * away * from me - 

(Sobbing, struggling) Stop, * stop * - I * trusted * you – let go of my * hair * - (TWITCH! The demon, excited and laughing:) Don't let go, Yummy-Yummy, don't you dare. (Seductive, dangerous:) Don't... don't you need this? You can't say you don't. Look at how hard you are, your balls aching for release. I can feel them, slapping against her chin. You're so close to feeding me...

(Quietly, teasingly) Come on. Use her. Use this wet, warm hole. Will it help if you don't look into her eyes? I can make sure she keeps them closed as you flood her throat...

Hurry up, Yummy-Yummy. Feed me. * Feed. * * Me.* (And.... that cock is back in that mouth and he's forceful again. Ad-lib to his orgasm, and he's cumming, cumming forcefully. The demon swallows and makes a show of it.) Yes. Yes, all that love. All that love. Right in my tummy.

(In between licks of his cock) So much of that hot, sticky seed, dinner. You're still shuddering. 

(Gleeful!) And, you're still so fucking hard - 

(Lets out an exasperated sigh, chides:) Don't you dare say you're sorry, you cowardly little shit. You don't mean those stupid mouth-words. Your cock spoke truth. Your hips did. Your cum did. Your stupid mouth-words don't.

(That little laugh:) But, we're now in this together, you and I. Because, before: you didn't know what was going on. And, now: I'm the only thing keeping her from remembering * exactly * what you did to her. 

What you're * going * to do... to her. 

(Mocking:) My sweet love. My gentle love. You're going to * wreck * her holes. All of them. You're going to use her for every single little perversion you could possibly think of – and the many, many more I know, until I've had my fill. 

And, you're going to do it, willingly and of your own free will. 

(Mock cooing) Yes, yes you will. We will not lie here, not between us. Do you know why?

(Laughing, wickedly) No. Because, there are only certain ways your kind can have my kind... enter... yours. 

I'll give you one guess.

(Mock whispering) And, you've never had * me * whisper in your head, now have you?

(Savoring in his devastation and anger and sorrow:) Yes. You get it. Will you ask her? Do you want to?

Oh, look at you. So torn. So broken. I'll... tell you what. I'll make you a deal, my sweet, * gentle * Yummy-Yummy:

I'll let her come back. For the night. And, if you want to free her of me, all you have to do... is ask. 

Ask the question you know you want to. 

But. If you don't... come back tomorrow night. And, the fun we'll have, my sweet, gentle love. The absolute fun we'll get her up to.

Deal? (The demon laughs again...) Of your own free will. Of your own accord. Before she comes back, though... you really should put your cock away. (She laughs, but then... it fades away into coughing and gagging. SFX of a zipper going back up!)

(The human, confused, hoarse:) I... I oh, God. (Gags and coughs. Takes a moment to recover, then:) Are... are you ok? It... it didn't... hurt you... too bad this time?

No, I don't... I don't think I can stand right now. Give me, give me a minute. My knees... are pretty sore... my throat. 

No, not... not really. It's all... like a half-remembered dream, you know? Just... thick. Hazy. Confusing. 

(Brightens up a bit) The... the noise... it's... gone pretty quiet. Like, it's... not quite gone. But, it's... it's almost...

Oh, look at you – you look so...drained. Are you... are you - 

(Hesitant) Sure. You can ask me...anything. Anything at all.

(A beat, then) Uh... yes. Yes, I'd love a glass of water, actually. That would be... that would be great. 

(Quietly, guardedly:) Thank you. My love. 

\---END---


End file.
